


A Little Better

by happysoulmentality



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, Let Your Imagination Work, M/M, Power Play, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality





	A Little Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MollyMaryMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMaryMarie/gifts).



Scene: Gryffindor boy’s dormitory. Year 6. Two days before the full moon.

Remus wasn’t sure how Sirius managed to get rid of James and Peter, but he did. They were no where to be seen when he returned from dinner. Thank god it wasn’t his turn to make rounds, he would hate to have to clean up whatever mess he was sure they were making.  
Sirius was just exiting the washroom when Remus sat on his bed. Lord, did he look wonderful fresh from the shower. His hair was a dark, damp mess of curls and his bare chest shone lightly, like he hadn’t bothered much with toweling off.  
“Good evening, Padfoot.”  
“Moony”, he nodded in acknowledgement.  
“I can’t help but notice a welcome lack of our dormmates.”  
“Well, you’ve been irritable lately. I may have mentioned that you would need a few hours to yourself tonight.”  
“How strange that some time to myself, seems to include you”, Remus smiled.  
It was true. He’d been irritable lately. The full moon was close, just the night after tomorrow. It made his skin itch during the day. It felt like he was already fighting for control, like this could be a particularly nasty moon.  
Sirius had reached the side of his bed. Still damp with a heavy look in his eyes.  
“Yes, well, I thought you’d enjoy some time in control. I can leave if you’d like. Be back just before curfew so my dear Moony doesn’t have to give me detention for misbehaving.”  
Remus couldn’t help but to smile at that. Sirius always seemed one step ahead of him, at least when he was working to get what he wanted. A little more time alone was what both of them always wanted.  
Sirius leaned in then and kissed him, fiercely. Like he’d been waiting all day for this. Like he’d been planning this for days, weeks even.  
Remus was the one who pulled away, but not before lacing his fingers through Sirius’ hair and grabbing a handful. He rose then to his full height and pulled Sirius’ face up to look at him. He needed to see those silver eyes look at him. They pulled him in, much like the moon. But unlike the moon, he could control what happened when they found him.  
“I’m happy to see that you’re half dressed, rather half undressed. It’s one of my favorite ways to look at you.” Remus whispered, still looking at Sirius. Still mesmerized by his eyes.  
Sirius didn’t respond. He loved Remus like this. His Moony in control, a quiet control, but a complete one. There was nothing he could do to stop it. There was nothing he could do but follow every suggestion, make note of every one of his preferences, and do his best to give him a sense of control when he could feel it slipping away.  
“Speak to me, love. I need to take you in in every way while I have the time.”  
“Sorry, Moons. I just get caught up sometimes”, Sirius breathed out. It was twice as quiet as it should have been. “How is it you’d like to take me in?”  
Remus kissed down his neck, allowing more teeth to be used the farther he got past where the collar of Sirius’ shirt should have been. He was taking a moment to weigh his options. Sirius seemed to be more than a little caught up already. He seemed to be under a spell Remus didn’t need to cast.  
“I think I’d like you on your knees. You always end up there, anyways.”  
Before sinking to his knees, Sirius couldn’t help but have one more kiss. Quicker than the first, but still not quick enough. Once he was settled, he peered up through his lashes awaiting what would happen next.  
“Come on now, Pads. Don’t you want to be good for me? Good for your Moony?”  
“Of course, I do. You know that.” It came out a whine. He knew the kiss was a minor transgression, but there would still be some consequence for it.  
Remus took Sirius’ face in both his hands.  
“Then you’re going to have to do a little better.”


End file.
